Perfect
by Soryum
Summary: "El aleteo de las alas de una mariposa se puede sentir por todo el mundo" Desconocedor de aquella Teoría del Caos el joven había aprendido por experiencia en que el aleteo de un insecto tan frágil y agraciado pudiese sacudir todo su ser. Este es el relato de un cazador que resultó ser cazado por una mirada, una voz agraciada, y unas delicadas manos dispuestas a sanar sus heridas.
1. Chapter 1

_Mariposas_

¿Alguna vez has tenido la dicha de apreciar la belleza que estos insectos encierran en sus alas?

Algo tan delicado que es capaz de despertar la admiración de todos los que se toman unos segundos para admirarlas.

_Así es ella._

_ Delicada_

_ Hermosa_

_ Imposible de ignorar_

_ Imposible de apartar de mis pensamientos._

Aquellas eran las palabras que el pilar de la flama le dedicaba a su compañera, observándola a la distancia desde una ventana circular, veía la joven caminar con elegancia hasta que su figura eclipsó en la distancia, fue entonces cuando un suspiro salió de sus labios.

Con inquietud miró a su alrededor; _**soledad.**_

Soledad era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos, y le tranquilizaba ser el único en aquella habitación.

No era prudente; no era sensato andar por todo el lugar gritando a los cuatro viendo lo mucho que le encanta la pilar insecto, lo mucho que deseaba tenerla entres sus brazos, apreciar sus delicadas facciones por más tiempo que el que disponía cuando se daban aquellas reuniones o aquellas comidas compartidas.

No cuando había el rumor de que Tomioka había sido igualmente atrapado por la belleza de la misma chica.

La imagen de una mariposa volando tranquilamente en medio de una colisión de agua y fuego le hizo gracia al de ojos dorados.

Una sensación de alivio lo abrigó.

La sensación de que su secreto permanecía encubierto en lo más profundo de su ser.

La madera rechinando a cada paso que daba le recordaba que era hora de su entrenamiento, caminando por los extensos pasillos pasó cerca del lugar donde aquella chica residía; el vuelo de las mariposas así lo garantizaban.

Llevó una mano a su costado, recordando su encuentro privado en aquella habitación que hacía de enfermería.

_—Sé que eres un pilar, pero deber tener cuidado Rengoku _

El recordar su dulce voz pronunciando su apellido le agradaba.

«_La próxima vez le diré que me llame por mi nombre __»_Se planteó mientras caminaba a su destino, ignorando el leve sonrojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas.

**_.._**

—¡Al este! ¡Al este! —Era lo que le informaba aquel cuervo mientras batía sus alas con frenesí.

El rubio devoraba un aperitivo mientras iba de camino a una ciudad, donde se decía que un ser maligno cobraba la vida de cientos de ciudadanos cada noche.

—Come y calla —Le ofreció un poco de arroz, inseguro de que aquel cuervo lo aceptara, tal fue su sorpresa cuando llenó su pico de aquel cereal.

Era el atardecer y por fin se encontraba caminando las extensas y bulliciosas calles. Con ayuda de muchas indicaciones, llegó a una parte de la ciudad, la llamada _"Zona baja"_

El hedor no se hizo esperar, atento a cualquier cambio repentino, el joven rubio caminaba por las calles, aplastando accidentalmente una que otra cría de rata, con repugnancia, miró los restos de aquel roedor.

—¡Comida gratis! —Con júbilo, el cuervo batía sus alas en el hombro del disgustado joven.

El estruendo de algo cayendo alertó al pilar de la flama, precipitado, se dirigió al callejón donde se había originado el sonido; un cuerpo yacía sin vida mientras otro permanecía en pie, el cual se alarmó al reconocer que aquel fisgón era en realidad uno de los espadachines más prestigiosos.

—Jeh, así que nuestra reputación fue digna de reconocer por los pilares —Soltó con arrogancia, viendo de arriba a abajo al de ojos dorados.

Aquel maligno ser no se movía, de seguro planeando alguna estrategia para cobrar la vida de aquel pilar.

Mas si el joven algo sabía, era que no debía darle el lujo de pensar.

—¡Tu carne me vendría bien! ¡Si te devoro me volveré invencible! —Exclamó con júbilo mientras preparaba sus garras.

_ «__Esto tiene potencial__»_ Pensó el rubio al observarlas.

—¡Oye, demonio! —Lo señaló—¡Hagamos un trato!

—¿Un trato? ¿Con un pilar? No creas que caeré en tu trampa chico, de seguro comiste onigiris rancios. —respondió con escepticismo.

—Es sencillo, solo tienes que herirme en todo lo posible y a cambio te daré unos minutos de vida —alegó cruzándose de brazos

—¡Ja,ja,ja! ¡¿Qué clase de trato es ese!? —Se inclinó, Rengoku llevó una mano la empuñadura de su katana—Escucha muchacho, mi objetivo es acabar contigo y devorarte, tu extraño acuerdo no me convence —Soltó una risa y en cuestión de segundos había desaparecido de la vista del joven.

La batalla había comenzado.

**..**

—Rengoku…—Un susurro salió de sus labios, llevó sus manos al rostro del mencionado mientras sus ojos se posaban en los arañazos que tenía en todo su cuerpo.

—Tienes más rayas que mi haori —aseveró, se levantó para buscar los utensilios que necesitaría para atender al pilar que parecía sacado de una pelea de gatas.

Una de las ventajas de ser conocido como alguien risueño era que nadie se extrañaba al ver la singular sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro del rubio. El de ojos dorados llevó una mano a la zona de su rostro donde las delicadas manos de Shinobu se habían posado unos segundos atrás.

Él se había dado cuenta; detrás de su apacible voz, un destello de preocupación se había reflejado en los ojos de la chica. Hecho que lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Ahora bien, su fama de risueño no excusaría el sonrojo que se apoderó de todo su rostro.

—¿Rengoku, tienes fiebre? ¡Ay no, te dio una infección! —aseveró mientras dejaba los utensilios en una mesa e iba en busca de un tónico.

El mencionado no pudo objetar, en cuestión de segundos la pilar le había hecho tomar un líquido extraño de sabor repulsivo, mas ya sea por la fuerza con la que ésta lo impulsaba, o por el simple hecho de ser ella quien se lo brindaba, el joven no tuvo otra opción que tragárselo.

Ahora le era más complicado mantener una sonrisa.

Le era complicado observar el rostro de Shinobu cuando todo se tornaba confuso y un velo negro cubrió su vista.

**..**

—¿Huh? —Se levantó de la cama, miró por una ventana y se percató que era de noche. Su torso estaba cubiertos por vendas y ni hablar de las que cubrían gran parte de su rostro. Soltó un soplido de resignación; la chica lo había atendido con esmero toda la tarde pero no tenía recuerdo alguno por estar inconsciente.

—Al fin despiertas! —exclamó una de las pequeñas niñas, Rengoku la miró y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—¿Qué me pasó? —preguntó amablemente mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

—¡Tomaste el elixir del Limbo!

—¿Elixir del Limbo? —Repitió confundido.

—Un remedio tan nauseabundo que te transporta al limbo entre la vida y la muerte ¡Varias veces le he dicho a Shinobu que cambie su sabor pero todavía no hallamos una manera de hacerlo más gustoso! —Levantó su puño a modo de disgusto.

Una sonora carcajada salió de la boca del pilar. Agradeció a la niña y procedió a colocarse su haori para salir a tomar aire fresco.

Maravillado, observaba las mariposas volar por todo el jardín, sus brillantes colores lo dejaban embobado por unos segundos.

—¿Son hermosas, no? —Replicó con dulzura la pilar insecto, llevando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

Rengoku se derretía en su interior como la cera de una vela al presenciar tal acto; la belleza de Shinobu lo volvía loco.

_«Tu eres la más hermosa de todas.»_

* * *

_ACLARACIÓN:_

_1)EN EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO SE DIRIGIERON LA PALABRA, RAZÓN SUFICIENTE PARA SHIPPEARLOS_

_2) GRACIAS POR LEER, NO OLVIDES DEJAR TU RW :)_

_3) LAS MARIPOSAS NO VUELAN DE NOCHE, ESE ES EL PAPEL DE LAS POLILLAS, PERO POR RAZONES DE ESCENOGRAFÍA* SE COMBINÓ UNA RED BULL CON EL NÉCTAR PARA QUE ÉSTAS VOLARAN HORAS EXTRA _

_¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

—Son hermosas —afirmó el rubio mientras se sentaba cerca de la joven.

Ésta lo miró unos segundos y luego posó una mano en su hombro.

—Me alegra que puedas moverte, pero debes tener más cuidado Ren—

—Kyojuro —Interrumpió.

La de ojos violetas calló por unos segundos, formó una fina línea con sus labios y continuó.

—Debes conocer tus límites, Kyojuro —Dijo su nombre con cierta dificultad, luego de eso dirigió su mirada hacia el extenso jardín.

No obstante, al cabo de unos segundos, una repentina calidez la abrigó; el rubio había puesto su haori en sus hombros.

_«¿Por qué pones tu haori sobre el suyo? ¡Que estrategia tan patética, ni siquiera te __avisó __si tenía frío!»_ Se reprendió el chico; sus conocimientos sobre este tipo de cosas estaba en números negativos.

—Ren- ¡Kyojuro! —exclamó la chica con leve impresión —No deberías hacer eso, con este frío puedes resfriarte y eso sería terr-

—No importa —Dijo —Mi cuerpo es cálido —Como acto reflejo, llevó la mano de la chica hasta su pecho, pero eso no fue buena idea, ahora ambos sostenían un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y compartían una mirada de desconcierto.

—Y-yo, deb-debería irme —expresó la de ojos violeta mientras apartaba su mano y disponía a retirarse.

El rubio quería detenerla, pero no hallaba la valor ni las palabras apropiadas para excusar su imprudente acción.

_**..**_

Habían pasado varios días y el pilar de la flama se hallaba libre de todo tipo de vendaje, a pesar de las constantes misiones ahora disponía de unos días libres; días en los que la chica no se apartaba de sus pensamientos.

Camino en uno de los extensos pasillos observó el grupo de niñas andando de un lugar a otro; esto no le hubiese dado importancia sino fuese por el semblante de preocupación que cargaban.

—¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó a una de ellas.

—Hace un rato el pilar del agua pidió ver a Shinobu, no se le veía herido, pero tampoco contento —informó con pesar la pequeña.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del joven, que con paso apresurado, se dirigía a la enfermería, sobrellevando un sentimiento desagradable en su pecho.

_«¿Por qué alguien iría a la enfermería si no está herido?_

_¿Por qué de todos los que están aquí, Tomioka era el que tuvo tal atrevimiento?»_

Sin decir nada deslizó la puerta y sus ojos se posaron en Shinobu; de pie cerca de una ventana, y no muy lejos Tomioka cerca de una biblioteca.

Ambos se veían tensos y clavaron sus miradas en el tercero que entró de forma repentina, sobre todo el azabache; la mirada que dirigía a su compañero no era de cordialidad.

—¿Qué quieres Rengoku? —En su voz no se percibía aquella aversión que reflejaba su mirada, su tono era el mismo de siempre.

—Kyojuro, por favor retírate —advirtió la chica.

—¿Kyojuro? —repitió el pilar del agua dirigiendo su mirada ahora hacia la de ojos violetas.

—Tú también Tomioka, ya hemos terminado —aseveró con firmeza la chica de las mariposas.

—Me iré luego de que se vaya Rengoku —comunicó el azabache

—Que conveniente —expuso el mencionado —,y yo que pensaba irme después después de ti. —informó cruzándose de brazos y fijando su mirada en el de ojos azules

—No tengo problema en que ambos se retiren tomados de la mano —Dijo sarcástica la joven mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

La tensión en el ambiente iba en aumento, ambos hombres se desafiaban con la mirada, esperando un mínimo vestigio de agresión para tomar acciones en contra del otro. Pero esto no duró mucho, el choque de palmas hizo que dirigieran su vista a la chica; a pesar de su sonrisa el enojo se reflejaba en sus ojos

Ambos estaban en zona de peligro.

—To-mio-ka —pronunció por sílabas mientras se acercaba al mencionado —.Te dije que habíamos acabado, vuelve cuando estés herido, tal vez pueda curarte o —Llevó el dedo índice a su labio inferior, como si se esforzara por recordar las palabras —...Darte el golpe de gracia —Mostró una amplia sonrisa.

El de ojos azules soltó un bufido y se retiró, chocando su hombro con el pilar de la flama de forma intencional.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —Se dirigió al ahora atemorizado rubio que calculaba sus palabras.

—Y-yo… —Tragó grueso—Qu-Quiero saber de qué estaban hablando Tomioka y tú —Confesó, listo para enfrentar su muerte.

—¿Por qué?

El de ojos dorados marcó una fina línea con sus labios —Tengo el presentimiento, que tiene algo que ver conmigo.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, la de mechas violetas le dio la espalda y caminó hasta su escritorio, posando una mano en la madera.

—Así es, tiene que ver contigo —reconoció sin dirigirle la mirada. —Esa noche… —Relató con nerviosismo, al instante un leve rubor decoró las mejillas del rubio—,esa noche Tomioka me vio mientras iba de camino a mi habitación, debió hacerse miles y miles de teorías al verme con tu haori sobre mis hombros.

Rengoku no sabía que decir, ahora no solo sentía vergüenza por su acto reflejo de aquella noche, sino por causarle problemas a Shinobu.

—¿Cómo sabía que era mío? —cuestionó.

—Todos sabían que estabas en recuperación, desgraciadamente Tomioka escogió un mal momento para dar un paseo nocturno. —explicó, todavía de espaldas al joven—,me preguntó por nuestra relación…

_«¡¿Relación!?» exclamó para sus adentros el rubio mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro_

—...pero justo cuando le iba a decir que somos simples compañeros cuando apareciste —Culminó.

Rengoku soltó un pesado suspiro, no obstante, la chica se acercó, extendiéndole aquella tela cuidadosamente doblada

—Ten, Kyojuro, gracias por tu amabilidad —Una ligera, pero sincera sonrisa adornada el rostro de la joven.

Éste tiró la tela al suelo y ante la impresión de la contraria tomó ambas manos entre las suyas

—Te amo Shinobu —Confesó con la cara roja cual tomate —,por ti sería capaz de enfrentarme no solo a Tomioka, sino al mundo entero. —Terminó la frase besando el dorso de la delicada mano de la chica.

La mencionada lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, fue testigo del sonrojo que poco a poco se apoderó de sus mejillas, hasta que no pudo con la vergüenza y bajó su mirada.

El rubio soltó un suspiro de resignación ante la expectación del terrible escenario del rechazo, no obstante, antes de que se imaginara viviendo solo en la casa más remota de cualquier tipo de civilización, las suaves manos de la joven tomaron sus mejillas y acercó sus labios en un tierno beso que duró unos segundos.

Rengoku no perdió el tiempo y rodeó el delicado cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos, juntaron sus frentes sin apartar su mirada uno del otro.

—Yo también te amo, Kyojuro — Dicho aquello volvieron a juntar sus labios en un dulce beso que sería inolvidable para ambos

_~FIN~_

* * *

_**Agradezco a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar sus Rw's :) no me esperaba que fuera tan rápido, pero, esa es la magia del fandom así que no me quejo x'd**_

_**Gracias nuevamente por sus lindas palabras que me animaron a continuar, lamento decepcionar a algunas por ser ésta la última parte de esta corta historia, pero es que así la planifiqué; algo corto con lo cual me sintiera cómoda. **_

_**Espero que el final haya sido de su agrado, solo resta despedirme y desearles un próspero 2020 :D**_

_**¡Hasta un próximo proyecto! ¡Byeee~!**_


End file.
